totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
6 Podsumowanie
Świat Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek Trzydziesty Szósty Cefasia - 'Mogę tylko powiedzieć jak zawsze.....siemanko ! '''Lion - '''Dzisiaj będzie specjalny odcinek, dlatego też tu jestem. '''Cefasia - '''W tym odcinku przegrani wybiorą finałową 3 ! '''Lion - '''A to znaczy, że mamy dzisiaj - Ćwierćfinałowe Podsumowanie ! '''Cefasia - '''A to znaczy, że dzisiaj nie będzie jak zawsze zwierzenia tych osób.......co już odpadli. '''Lion - '''Czyli powitajmy loże frajerów......Ezekiela, Sierrę, Blainley, Bricka , Evę, Bridgette, Codiego, Zoey, Trenta, Owena, Staci, Jo, Kelzinę, Sama, Alejandro, DJa, Leshawnę, Lightninga, Heather, Gwen, Sadie, Duncana, Zendarię, Justina, Beth, Noah, B, Tylera, Dawn i Anne Marię. '''Cefasia - '''A oprócz tego......Harolda, Lindsay, Scotta, Katie, Camerona i Izzy. '''Lion - '''Najpierw zacznijmy jeszce od specjalnych gości..... '''Cefasia - '''Dostałam wiadomość, że nie mogą dojechać. '''Lion - '''No...to co, głosowanie ? '''Cefasia - '''Bez przesady. '''Lion - '''No co.... '''Cefasia - '''Dopiero początek odcinka. '''Lion - '''To co zamierzasz zrobić ? '''Cefasia - '''Zapraszam na scenę Lindsay ! '''Lindsay - '''Hejka ! '''Lion - '''No dobra pozwolę ci zrób wywiad sama. '''Cefasia - '''A ty co będziesz robił ? '''Lion - '''Nie wiem. '''Cefasia - '''No dobra pierwsze pytanie..... '''Lindsay - '''Możemy iść do cyrku ? '''Lion - '''Z nią się nie można dogadać. '''Lindsay - '''Dobra, dobra....to zaczynamy te pytania ? '''Cefasia - '''A widzisz ? '''Lion - '''Tak, tak kontynuuj. '''Cefasia -' Więc..., według ciebie zajęłaś dobre miejsce ? 'Lindsay - '''No jasne...w końcu lepsze od Heather. ''Cała widownia się śmieje. 'Heather - '(z trybun) Bez przesady ludzie w końcu to Lindsaydiotka. '''Beth - '''Nie obrażaj tak mojej przyjaciółki ! '''Eva '- '''Cisza ! '''Ezekiel '(do Harolda) - ''Ale się jej boję (sarkazm). '''Eva - '''Coś ty powiedział ?! '''Bridgette - '''Uspokój się Eva. '''Eva - '''A ty mi nie mów co mam robić ! '''Leshawna -' Nie kłóccie się. Lion - 'No właśnie, koniec tego dobrego. '''Cefasia - '''No dobra, przyjmijmy, że wywiad z Lindsay mamy zakończony. '''Lion - '''Zapraszam Scotta ! ''Na snenę przychodzi Scott, a cała widownia krzyczy 'buu'. 'Cefasia - '''Coś lubiany nie jesteś. '''Scott - '''E tam. '''Lion - '''Twoja historia, kolorowa nie jest, podobnie jak Justina i Anne Marii. '''Anne Maria - '(z trybun) Ja chociaż byłam miła. 'Justin - '(z trybun) Nie wierzę. 'Cefasia - '''Dobra, dobra. Scott stałeś się czarną owcą 'totalnej porażki'. '''Scott - '''Bez przesady. '''Lion - '''Każdy sądzi inaczej, prawda ? '''Dawn - '(z trybun) Wyczuwam w nim złą aurę. 'Cefasia - '''I widzisz ? '''Scott - '''Będziecie słuchali jakiejś wróżbitki ? '''Dawn - '(z trybun) Przypominam ci nie jestem wr.. 'Scott - '''Tak, tak wiem. '''Lion - '''No dobra, ktoś ma pytania ? '''DJ - '(z trybun) Mogę ja ? 'Cefasia - '''Możesz. '''DJ - '(z trybun) Ktoś wogóle wie co się stało z Chrisem ? 'Lion - '''Może inne pytanie. '''Alejandro - '(z trybun) Będzie kolejny sezon ? 'Cefasia - '''Dalej. '''Sam - '(z trybun) Kiedy będzie koniec. 'Lion - '''No dobra....uwaga.....po kolei, Chris Mclean zbankrutował, długi, więzenie i tak dalej. '''Cefasia - '''Jeśli chodzi o Chefa Hatcheta, przykro mi, ale zmarł. '''Staci - '(z trybun) Naprawdę ?! 'Lion - '''Tak, w tych czasach rak jest u każdego. '''Jo - '''To będzie ten sezon kolejny, czy nie ? Bo tak to idę do domu. '''Cefasia - '''A jeśli chodzi o kolejny sezon to.. ''Nie dokończyła zdania, bo nagle nasapił brak światła. 'Lightning - '(z trybun) Ej no co się dzieje ? 'Cefasia - '''Nie mam pojęcia. ''Wtedy światło się włączyło, a przed wszystkimi pojawiła się Kelzina. 'Kelzina - '''Hahahahahahaha ! '''Lion - '''Ochro... ''Kelzna zatyka buzię Lionowi taśmą. 'Kelzina - '''Tyler jest mój ! '''Lindsay - '''Odczep się od niego ! To mój chłopak ! '''Kelzina - '''Nie !!!!!! '''Beth - '(do Lindsay) Chyba niepowinnaś tego jej mówić. 'Tyler - '''Zgadzam się. '''Cefasia - '''Ochrona !!!.........czemu nikt nie przychodzi ? '''Kelzina - '''Uwięziłam ich, a teraz tak. '''Izzy - '''Ej no laska, spokojnie. '''Kelzina - '''To mój chłopak, mój ! '''Zendaria - '''Nie da się tego spokojnie rozwiązać ? '''Kelzina - '''Grrrr. ''Wtedy bierze z kieszeni pistolet i trzyma nim w kierunku Lindsay, Tylera, Beth, Zendarii i Noah. 'Noah - '''A ja za co ? '''Kelzina - '''Nie denerwuj mnie, bo będzie po tobie. ''Nagle w tej chwili do Sali Podsumowań wchodzi policja i zabiera Kelzinę. 'Kelzina - '''Pusczaj mnie, ty gamoniu !!!!! Tyler jest mój !!!! Zabiję cię Lindsay !!!!!!!!! '''Policjant - '''Spokojnie już nic wam nie grozi, policjanci właśnie uwalniają ochronę, a ty Lindsay nie masz się już co martwić, ona już tu nie wróci. Wyślemy ją do psychiatryka. To tyle. ''I odszedł. 'Cefasia - '''No dobrze... '''Lion - '''Zaczynamy kolejną część naszego zwariowanego Podsumowania. '''Cefasia - '''Zapraszamy kolejnego gościa.... '''Cody - '''Chwila, miałaś jeszcze powiedzieć, coś o kolejnym sezonie. '''Lion - '''O nim powiemy w finale, a teraz.......Izzy ! ''Wchodzi Izzy. 'Izzy - '''Siemanko, co tam u was słychać ? '''Lion - '''No chyba wiesz była Kelzina. '''Izzy - '''Aha, nawet miła. '''Lion - '''O, matko. '''Cefasia - '''Jak się czujesz po twojej elimninacji ? '''Izzy - '''Dobrze. '''Lion - '''Dobra koniec głupich pytań, czy jesteś w parze z Owenem ? '''Owen - '(z trybun) Ja powiem............tak !!! Wszyscy na sali biją brawo. 'Cefasia - '''To prawda Izzy ? '''Izzy - '''No tak....w końcu on jest takim małym słodkim kartofelkiem. '''Lion - 'Łał. 'Cefasia - '''A przy okazji jak już mowa o parach......Sam, czy wiesz, że Dakota z tobą zerwała ? '''Sam - '(z trybun) Że co ?! No nie, a już sądziłem, że będziemy parą. 'Lion - '''Miłość nie wybiera. '''Cefasia - '''Tak samo jak w związku Courtney i Duncana, czy wy ciągle jesteście parą ? Nie zdziwię się, że nie. '''Duncan - '(z trybun) No tak jesteśmy, a co w tym złego ? 'Cefasia - '''Nic, nic. '''Lion - '''To ile my mamy teraz łącznie tych par ? '''Cefasia - '''Moim zdaniem około 6. '''Lion - '''Dobry wynik. '''Cefasia - '''A przy okazji Sierra, jak się tobie układa ? '''Sierra - '(z trybun) Pięknie ! 'Lion - '''Cody, to prawda ? '''Cody - '(z trybun) Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i tyle. 'Cefasia - '''A masz już kogoś na oku ? '''Cody - '''Na razie nie. '''Lion - '''No dobra.....w związku z tym....pora na kolejnego gościa.....Camerona ! ''Wchodzi Cameron. 'Cameron - '''Hej wszystkim. '''Cefasia - '''Jak się czujesz w Podsumowaniu ? '''Cameron - '''Dobrze. '''Lion - '''Jak dla mnie zaszłeś za daleko. '''Cefasia - '''Jak jest mądry to powiniehn tak zajść. '''Cameron - '''Mogę o coś zapytać ? Kiedy będzie głosowanie ? '''Lion - '''Spokojnie, dojdzimey do tego. '''Cefasia - '''Kogo wspominasz najmilej z tego sezonu ? '''Cameron - '''Chyba Harolda, stał się moim kolegą, jeszcze za czasów Jo i Evy. '''Eva - '(z trybun) Czy ty chciałeś mnie obrazić ? 'Jo - '(z trybun) Powinnam go wywalić już dawno temu. 'Lion - '''Coś niemiłe komentarze, na twój temat. '''Cameron - '''Spodziewałem się tego. '''Cefasia - '''W sumie ja też. '''Lion - '''Szybkie pytanie, 9+56 = ? '''Cameron - '''65 ? '''Cefasia - '''No cóż, jesteś mądry. '''Lion - '''I tak ciągle nie wiem, jak taki mały chuderlak mógł zajść tak daleko ? '''Cameron - '''Wystarczy nikomu nie podpaść. '''Cefasia - '''A po drugie wygrał 4 sezon. '''Lion - '''No dobra, to jest dziwne. '''Cameron - '''To....mogę już iść ? '''Lion - '''Czekaj no.....prawda albo młot ! '''Cefasia - '''Bez takich, w końcu to ostatnie Podsumowanie. Niech będzie spokojne. '''Lion - '''No dobra..........Katie ! Nasz kolejny gość ! ''Na scenę wchodzi Katie. 'Katie - '''Cześć ! '''Sadie - '(z trybun) Hej Katie ! Iiiiiii ! 'Katie - '''Cześć Sadie, dawno cię nie widziałam. '''Cefasia - '''Dobra, dobra koniec. '''Lion - '''Moim zdaniem powinnaś zajść dalej, w sumie......to przez Samatnę odpadłaś. '''Katie - '''Nie sądzę tak, to był przpadek. Każdemu się zdarza. '''Sadie - '(z trybun) No właśnie, pamiętasz moją ciocię Petunię ? Ona to... 'Cefasia - '''Dziewczyny pogadacie sobie później. '''Katie - '''Dobra, to co teraz ? '''Lion - '''Dalsze pytania, czy....masz chłopaka ? '''Katie - '''No nie. '''Cefasia - '''Lion, bez przesady. A więc tak....czy znalazłaś w programie, jeszcze jakiś przyjaciół oprócz Sadie ? '''Katie - '''Tak, całą moją drużynę + Geoff. '''Lion - 'Łał. 'Cefasia - '''Jak zauważyłam, bardzo polubiłaś Mikea. '''Katie - '''Po prostu jest miły. '''Lion - '''Niech zgadnę kochasz się w nim ? '''Cefasia - '''Dobra, koniec pytań ol miłości. Pora na pytania od widzów. '''Lion - '''No i się zaczyna. '''Cefasia - '''Użytkownik Małpa555, pisze Katie, czy Sadie to twoja siostra ? '''Katie - '''Nie, skąd te pytanie ? '''Lion - '''Koleżanka ? '''Katie - '''Dobra, mogę już usiąść. '''Cefasia - '''Tak, moż.... '''Lion - '''I nasz ostatni gość, Harold ! ''Wchodzi Harold. 'Harold - '''Cześć. '''Lion - '''Kolejny kujon. '''Cefasia - '''Bez przesady. '''Harold - '''No właśnie. '''Lion - '''Gościu, odpadłeś w Podsumowaniu. '''Cefasia - '''Przyznam, niefajnie. '''Harold - '''Zdarza się. '''Lion - '''No dobra....kochaś się w Leshawnie ? '''Leshawna - '(z trybun) O, matko. 'Harold - '''No...tak. '''Cefasia - '''Popieraz to Leshawna ? '''Leshawna - '(z trybun) Bez komentarza. 'Lion - '''Dobra.....wiedokonferencja z............Magdą Gessler ? '''Magda Gessler - '''Witaj Harold, jestem twoją wielką fanką. '''Harold - '''A pani to ? '''Magda Gessler - '''Jestem kucharką i mam własny program. '''Cefasia - '''Na marginesie jest z Polski. '''Lindsay - '(z trybun) To ten kraj z ohydnym bigosem. 'Harold - '''To.... ''Nagle połączenie się rozłączyło. 'Lion - '''Jaka szkoda. No cóż. '''Cefasia - '''Powoli zbliżamy się do głosowania. '''Lion - '''Ale za nim to nastąpi, przerwa na reklamy. ''Reklamy 'Magda Gessler - '''Ludwik jest tylko jeden. Umyje wszystko co mu dasz. '''Chef Hatchet Junior - '''Zapraszam, do moja kuchni ! Żarcie dla każdego ! Grochówka za darmo !!! '''Prezes Biedronki - '''Nasze owoce i warzya są zawsze świeże, mleka, sery, wędliny tylko u nas. Zapraszam do Biedronki. Lepsza od Pszczółki. ''Reklamy 'Lion - '''No cóż doszliśmy do najważniejszej częśći tego programu. '''Cefasia - '''Głosowanie ! '''Lion - '''Poznajmy kandydatów: ''Na ekranie pokazuje się cała finałowa czwórka. 'Cefasia - '''Nr 1 - Geoff ! Ten sezon dla niego był zdecydowanie najlepszy. Poznał wielu przyjaciół, a także nie zapomniał o swojej dziewczynie. Jest wytrwały i zawsze pomaga. Jeśli chcecie żeby dzisiaj wygrał - zagłosujcie na 1, jeśli żeby odpadł, zagłosujcie na 01. '''Lion - '''Nr 2 - Courtney ! Nieugięta i nigdy nie przegrywa, zawsze walczy o wygraną, eliminuje wszystkich którzy stają jej na drodze do zwycięstwa. Była w jednym sojuszu. Jeżeli chcecie żeby dzisiaj wygrała - zagłosujcie pod numer 2 ! Jeżeli chcecie żeby dzisiaj odpadła z wielkiej walki o wygraną, głosujcie pod numer 02. '''Cefasia - '''Nr 3 - Dakota ! Wszyscy myśleli, ze taka bezmyślna i 'różowata' panienka odpadnie wcześnie, okazało się, że jak ma się dobrych przyjaciół, zdziała się wszystko. Jeśli chcecie żeby wygrała, zagłosujcie pod numer 3 ! A jeśli żeby dzisiaj została wyeliminowana, głosujcie na numer 03. '''Lion - '''Nr 4 - Mike ! Został jako jedyny ze swojej drużyny, ma dziewczynę za którą bardzo tęskni, oraz wielu przyjaciół. Jest pomocny, mily i odważny. Czy to mu wystarczy do szczęścia ? Jeśli nie, zagłosujcie pod numer 4, to na pewno wygra. A jeżeli chcecie żeby dzisiaj skończył się jego sen o wielkiej przyszłości, zagłosujcie pod numer 04. '''Cefasia - '''No to tyle, a zanim przejdziemy jeszcze do głównwgo głosowania. Zobaczmy na kogo zagłosowali by nasi widzowie. '''Lion - '''Pierwsza wiedeokonferencja będzie z niejakim Alfonsem z Hiszpanii. '''Cefasia - '''To w Hiszpanii też leci ten program ? '''Lion - '''On jest emitowany na całym świecie. '''Cefasia - '''No cóż, Alfons: ''Na wielkim telewizorze pojawia się wiedo z Alfonsem. 'Alfons - '''Rozumiem trochę język, ale nie do końca, tak, tak. Kocham całkowitą porażkę ! Pozdrowienia dla Sierra, Cody, Eva, Owen i Cameron, i Harold. '''Lion - '''A powiesz coś ciekawego ? '''Alfons - '''Mam prawdziwą byka w stoczni, jest bardzo zły. Och, ale powiedziałem, że kocham grać w piłkę nożną. I jeszcze raz dla wszystkich, ale Hether pozrwoienia. Później ! ''Wideo się wyłącza. 'Cefasia - '''Za bardzo go nie rozumiałam. '''Heather - '(z trybun) Gamoń był z niego i tyle. 'Lion - '''Nasz kolejny gość to pani Satoko Yoshizawa z Japonii. ''Włącza się wideo. 'Pani Satoko - '''Witam, chcę zamówić szczotki. Telezakupy ..... komentarzy Znam język Witam ....... Na szczęście ... witam! Telezakupy? Dotarłem? Czy masz kogoś? ''Wiedo się wyłącza. 'Cefasia - '''Pomyłka ? '''Lion - '''Chyba tak....dobrze chociaż, że mówiła po naszemu. '''Cefasia - '''No dobra, na dzisiaj koniec już tych wideokonferencji. '''Lion - '''A to znaczy, że za chwilę........głosowanie ! '''Cefasia - '''Czyli w sumie teraz. No dobra każdy z was od Ezekiela do Izzy głosują na osobę która ma wygrać i dzisiaj pożegnać się z finałową czwórką. '''Lion - '''Macie głosować za pomocą numerków, które przed chwilą mówiliśmy. '''Cefasia - '''Stażysta da teraz każdemu z was kartkę i długopis. ''Stażysta rtozdaje wszystkim kartki i długopisy. 'Lion - '''No to głosujcie ! ''Po kilkunastu minutach wszyscy oddali kartki. 'Cefasia - '''No, trochę będzie do liczenia. '''Lion - '''Nawet nie trochę. ''Zaczynają liczyć wszystkie głosy, po kilku minutach mają wyniki. 'Cefasia - '''Najpierw dowiedzmy się kto dzisiaj wygrał. '''Lion - '''Zobaczmy na tabelę: ''Na telewizorze pojawia się niepełna tabela wyników. Tabela Wyników 4./3. Geoff / Courtney - 8 głosów 2. Dakota - 9 głosów '''1. Mike - 10 głosów ! Cefasia - 'Jak widać odcinek ćwierćfinałowy wygrał Mike ! Brawo ! '''Lion - '''I już zakwalifikował się automatycznie do finałowej trójki. '''Cefasia - '''No i.......osttnia Tabela Wyników. '''Lion - '''Zobaczmy kogo dzisiaj pożegnamy...... ''Na ekranie pojawia się niepełna Tabela Wyników. Tabela Wyników 4.........................................Geoff - 2 głosy 'Cefasia - '''A to znaczy, że Geoff jest w finałowej trójce ! '''Lion - '''Zostały ostatnie dwie osoby: Tabela Wyników 4. Geoff - 2 głosy 3. Mike - 3 głosy 2........................................................................ '... ... ... ... ... 2. Dakota - 14 głosów 1. Courtney - 16 głosów Cefasia - '''Mamy finałową trójkę !!! To: Mike, Geoff i Dakota ! Gratulacje ! '''Lion - '''Tym razem 4 miejsce zajęła Courtney ! Wielkie brawa ! '''Cefasia - '''A my teraz przenieśmy się do naszego samolotu na Ceremonię Eliminacji. '''Lion - '''I przy okazji to było ostatnie Podsumowanie, dziękujemy za tak liczne oglądanie. '''Cefasia - '''Widzimy się już niedługo. '''Lion - '''Może i w kolejnym sezonie. Ciao ! W samolocie '''Ceremonia Eliminacji 'Samanta - '''Witajcie drodzy uczestnicy, w tym odcinku było ostatnie Podsumowanie. Za chwilę z waszej czwórki zostanie trójka i w następnym odcinku będziemy mieli półfinał. A teraz Ceremonia. '''Dakota - '''O ludzie, jak się denerwuje. '''Mike - '''Nie martw się, uda ci się. '''Samanta - '''Pierwsze co powiem to to, że dzisiaj wygrywa................Mike ! '''Mike - '''Jeest ! '''Geoff - '''Należało ci się. '''Samanta - '''Przedostatnią piankę otrzymuje......Geoff ! '''Geoff - '''Wygrana jest moja ! '''Samanta - '''A ostatnią piankę otrzymuje.............Dakota ! Courtney, odpadasz. '''Courtney - '''To są jakieś żarty, ja ? '''Samanta - '''Tak, przykro mi....., a teraz....... ''Samanta zrzuca Courtney z samolotu. 'Courtney - '(lecąc) Aaaaaaa ! '''Samanta - '''I mamy finałową trójkę - Dakota, Mike, Geoff ! '''Dakota - '''Nareszcie ! Jeszcze dwa odcinki i wygram to ! '''Samanta - '''Co to był za dzień...., nareszcie mamy półfinał. Trzy osoby i osatnie zmagania. Zapraszam do następnego odcinka....odwiedzimy Nepal ! A więcej o tym kraju w następnym odcinku. Pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki